1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hooded outer garment that may also be converted for use as a blanket, or folded into an attached pocket for use as a seat cushion or pillow. Furthermore, with use of appropriate fabrics and patterns, the device may also be used to maximize visibility for safety.
2. Description of Related Art
Active people often find themselves in places where they must be prepared for many situations. Weather is a common concern to most active people, whether they be camping, picnicking, or at: a ball game. Since storage space is at a premium, all necessities must be packed tightly. To avoid bringing many articles that nay turn out to be unneeded, it is advantageous to have one item with several uses.
For example, bleachers or other seating arrangements are often uncomfortable, so a seat cushion will be needed. Moreover, even the sunniest of days can turn sour in a moments notice, so rain gear is always a must. In cooler weather, or where temperature ranges fluctuate, it is further necessary to provide warm coverings, that may easily be removed. When picnicking, a blanket is needed to spread out the afternoon's delights. Many things are needed to insure a safe and comfortable time.
By the time the family and all needed items are loaded into the car, it is packed full. For this reason, any items that may be combined into a single package must be used. The need therefore exists for an easily transported and carried article that will function as rain gear, warmer outer wear, a blanket, a pillow, a seat cushion, and even provide safety features.
Previous attempts have been made to combine articles for convenient storage and transport. Among these attempts is U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,881 issued to Terrazas on May 16, 1995, disclosing a combination stadium blanket/waterproof covering and cushion. A rectangular sheet having one side waterproofed, including a hood may be used as a blanket or rain covering. A pocket in provided for storage of the hood. The sheet nay be folded a number of times and used as a seat cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,125, which issued to Ratkowski on Oct. 3, 1995, discloses a self-contained comfort device having a generally rectangular body portion and two pocket members disposed on opposite surfaces of the body portion, for containing the device when the device is folded and the pocket member :is inverted thereabout. The device also includes a resilient pad.
Other multipurpose articles are known, but do not relate to water resistant combination articles. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,767 multi-purpose beach blanket) which issued to Lewis on Jan. 9, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,460 (recreational/play mat-convertible to a totable storage bag) which issued to Nelson on Dec. 6, 1994; U.K. patent document 527,667 (rug or blanket which can be converted into a bag) dated Oct. 14, 1940; U.K. patent document 1,264,919 (cushions) published Feb. 23, 1970; French patent document 2,626,152 dated Jan. 22, 1988 disclosing a foldable game board and attached storage pouch.
Other patented devices related to poncho-type devices are known, but are less related to the present invention, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,755 (combination poncho and cushion) issued to Crumby on Feb. 1, 1983, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,958 (protection suit comprising a poncho-like part and a protective hood joined thereto and a method of manufacturing the same) issued to Widenback on May 4, 1993.
Other combination devices are known, but less related to the present invention, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,309 (combined life preserver cushion and tote bag) issued to Vandenberg on Apr. 18, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,310 (combined shoulder strap bag and cushion) issued to Shields on Sep. 26, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,638 (combined bingo bag kit and seat cushion) issued to Harland on Dec. 20, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,868 (combined cushion and carrying bag) issued to Paletta et al. on Jan. 26, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,605 (combined tote bag and seat cushion) issued to Gilbert on Jul. 1, 1986; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,546 (combined stadium bag and seat) issued to Waltner on Jan. 19, 1993.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.